1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to phased array radar and communication systems and, more particularly, to RF (radio frequency) front-end structures and devices for such systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Recent advances in radar imaging and sensor systems have led to demands for compact, low cost, and robust phased array front ends. For example, radars for automotive adaptive cruise control (ACC) systems involve phased arrays detecting targets up to a range of 150 meters while maintaining a cost affordable to consumers. In addition, smart antennas with multiple beam forming capabilities should also achieve satisfactory link quality and reliability. Unfortunately, high performance phased array systems have typically been limited by the inherent complexity and bulkiness arising from the additional circuitry and hardware needed to achieve multiple performance functions and capabilities in a single, complete system. In modern radar systems, desirable capabilities include rapid beam scanning, transmit and receive functions at multiple simultaneous scan angles, and target distinction based on polarization signatures. Further, to achieve superior resolution and range, it is desirable to maintain a broad bandwidth with minimal losses throughout the entire system. Still further, the growing focus toward imaging radar systems and high data rate communication systems is pushing the frequency range for next generation phased array systems well into the millimeter-wave range and beyond. As a result, the production of radar systems addressing such functionality often amounts to a challenge met at the price of increased size, weight and cost.
In the past several years, a variety of new techniques have been introduced with the aim of realizing practical phased array architectures suitable for automotive collision avoidance radar, remote sensing, tactile missile, and communication applications. Multifunctional, one-dimensional multibeam phased arrays have been demonstrated, where beam control is obtained by implementing phase shifter or signal processing components as part of a hybrid circuit. To improve the overall gain and performance of the system, two-dimensional arrays have been formed. See, for example, the quasi-optical techniques described in Popovic et al., “Multibeam antennas with polarization and angle diversity,” IEEE Trans. Antennas Propagat., vol. 50, no. 5, pp. 651-657 (2002); and, Granholm et al., “Dual polarization stacked microstrip patch antenna array with very low cross-polarization,” IEEE Trans. Antennas Propagat., vol. 49, no. 10, pp. 1393-1402 (2001). However, to obtain electronically controlled multibeam steering with independent polarization control, additional circuitry and hardware are needed, which may lead to adverse design constraints on the system, such as increased adjacent antenna element spacing, or excessive power dissipation and heat due to tight dimensional limitations of the circuit layout.
Achieving a constant progressive phase shift between adjacent antennas over a wide bandwidth is also a significant challenge at millimeter-wave frequencies. A true time delay (TTD) approach has been used in past solutions involving, for instance, microelectromechanical system (MEMS) phase shifters, multi-line phase shifters, photonic control, and Rotman lens implementations. See, for example, Metz, et al., “Fully integrated automotive radar sensor with versatile resolution,” IEEE Trans. Microwave Theory & Tech., vol. 49, no 12, pp. 2560-2566 (2001); Russell, et al., “Millimeter-wave radar sensor for automotive intelligent cruise control,” IEEE Trans. Microwave Theory & Tech., vol. 45, no. 12, pp. 2444-2453 (1997); and, Chio et al., “A Rotman lens fed ridge-element multibeam array demonstrator,” IEEE AP-S Int. Symp. Dig., vol. 1, pp. 655-658 (1994).
Of these approaches, the Rotman lens has been used to achieve low cost, reliable, multibeam phased arrays. See, for example, Archer, “Lens-fed multiple beam arrays,” Microwave J., pp. 171-195 (1984). However, the Rotman lens is not an efficient power dividing component because losses of nearly 3 dB may be attributed to the non-perfect focusing of the rays within the lens. In the ideal situation, all power emanating from a particular beam port would be divided and coupled to each array port. However, in reality, a substantial amount of power is distributed throughout the lens and not focused upon the array ports. Substantial power losses, in fact, occur via the sides of the Rotman lens, which have been terminated to reduce unwanted reflections and minimize phase errors at the array ports.
Dual polarized phased arrays are becoming increasingly popular for identifying targets with various polarization signatures. Polarimetric radar systems extract both the amplitude and phase information to correctly characterize the position and polarization signature of such targets. This information is obtained through the independent processing of two orthogonal polarizations. In addition, communication systems can effectively double the bandwidth of the transmitted and received signals by taking advantage of polarization diversity.
One of the major components that has limited the performance of polarimetric radar systems is the antenna and its corresponding feeding system. For instance, slot antennas have been difficult to implement in a compact dual polarized array configuration, and horn antennas have required additional hardware, such as an orthomode transducer (OMT) or orthogonal coupling elements to achieve the desired dual polarized functionality. See, for example, Ali-Ahmed, et al., “92 GHz dual-polarized integrated horn antennas,” IEEE Trans. Antennas Propagat., vol. 39, no. 6, pp. 820-825 (1991).
Other common approaches, such as the use of patch antennas, have resulted in an inherently narrow bandwidth. For example, one past design involved passive microstrip circuitry feeding an array of perpendicular aperture coupled microstrip feeds, which then excite an array of dual polarized patch antennas. See Al-Zayed, et al., “A dual polarized millimeter-wave multibeam phased array,” IEEE MTT-S Int. Microwave Symp. Dig., vol. 1, pp. 87-90 (2004). The combination of microstrip-based components and patch antennas helped form a tray architecture with a low profile suitable for stacking to form a two-dimensional phased array. However, the antenna array and feeding structure limited the system bandwidth to 2% for 32.2 to 32.9 GHz operation along with 13 dB cross-polarization radiation. See also Metz, et al. (cited above), and Ortiz, et al., “A Ka-band perpendicularly-fed patch array for spatial power combining,” 2002 IEEE MTT-S Int. Microwave Symp. Dig., vol. 3, pp. 1519-1522 (2002).